Victoria-Sophie Riddle
by IloveMerlinandArthur
Summary: My name is Victoria-Sophie Riddle and my father is the Dark Lord - Lord Voldemort. And I plan to go out and see the world and learn stuff, even if my father disagrees. Come with me and follow me while I go on my adventures, I wonder where they will take me and who I will meet along the way? This fic is an AU containing an OC as the main character. Please Read and Review!


**Prologue: A Series of Diary Entries**

 **Diary Entry: August 3rd, 1996**

Today is my birthday, I know I should sound more enthusiastic but I just cannot. The reason why I think is very simple, I have never really celebrated it and no one else has either. The next topic I want to mention is I never knew my mother, I don't even remember meeting her but logic tells me I must have at one point in my life - the day I was born, this day sixteen years ago.

I am not sure how I came to be, I know what you are going to say - I do not need the talk about the bird's and the bees. That is not what I meant, I am not completely sure if my mother did it willingly or not, see that is the conundrum right there. The reason I say this is that my father is the Dark Lord - Lord Voldemort.

He is not exactly a great father; well it is more like he pretends he is not one. I have never met him in person, for that I am exceedingly thankful - I hear he has a nasty disposition and is quite ugly too. Given from what the house elves have told me, he rather resembles a snake-human hybrid in the face - that is just awful. If I were him I would be too embarrassed to go out in public, in fact I would never show my face anywhere again! Nevertheless, I must remember I am the teenage girl and not him so I am safe - I think.

Oh Diary, I forgot to introduce myself, can you forgive me? It is good that you can, my name is Victoria-Sophie Riddle. That is a long first name is it not? Victoria-Sophie... and hyphenated too. Well I know who named me at least, the name says it all - my father did. Victoria is from the Latin meaning victory; we all know my father is obsessed with winning. Sophie, which is from the Greek meaning wisdom; and another thing that my father has - not that I think he is very wise, he keeps repeating the same mistakes over and over. What I mean is, he is very knowledgeable about many things, kind of like a walking dictionary.

When my father named me, let me just say he was alluding to the fact that victory will come to those who know a lot. You know the saying, "Knowledge is Power" and all that rot. However, I think he forgot that, "Power can Corrupt" and that, "Those who are Corrupt shall Fail". That just made me laugh aloud! If only he could read what I am writing, do you think he would have a fit and curse me? It seems likely.

Here I go again, ranting and raving and getting lost in my own musings hmm...

All my life, that is sixteen years worth, I have been kept in the same rooms - I have never been able to leave them...But I will figure out a way. See the things is, I'm a witch, the forgotten daughter of the Dark One, hahaha! You are probably wondering why I said forgotten, right? Well the answer is simple, there is no point in pretending and trying to cloud the pages with useless reasons, so here it is: THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW I EXIST are my FATHER, (who never comes to see me) the HOUSE ELVES (they bring me food, water and whatever else to keep me entertained) and MYSELF.

My very existence is a lonely one, but I do not mind it much, since I have everything I need with the exception of my father's attention. He has been caught up in this Harry Potter business my whole life, and there was even a time when he disappeared for a long while, not that I cared much, I barely know the man.

I cannot wait to go out and see the world; I cannot wait to see the look on my father's face when he sees that I have escaped my rooms (he most likely will not even recognise or remember who I am). You know that actually makes me feel a little sad...Moving on. The thing that I have most wanted to see is Hogwarts - I want to walk its long hallways, make some friends and go to class to learn interesting stuff, I would of course have a lot of catching up to do...Since I have never been taught anything and what I have learned - I found out for myself. One could guess after all that, I am rather independent.

Well enough chatter for now and if all goes to plan, I may never have to write about the same four walls again. I am off to go research and find a way out this place, Cheerio!

 **Diary Entry August 4th, 1996**

It is the day after my birthday and I have been busy researching, trying to find a way out these rooms. I will not say that my efforts have been fruitless; it has not been easy that is for sure. However, I think that may be because nearly all of my books are the theories on how to do stuff and not the actual spell-books I need.

My bedroom has everything I need to make it a personalised library, without any of the information that I so desperately require. However, I feel that I must not judge my books too early - I still might find something of value. Of course, even if I did have the right spell-books, I would not be able to perform the incantations within them - I need a wand for that and as I currently do not own one, well the point is that you can see the problem. In fact, I have never even had wand in my possession. (I do have a feeling though that this little fact may change, however it has made the odds of my escape swing out of favour for me.)

 **Diary Entry August 5th, 1996**

I have found something at last! It's a book written by an unknown wizard - who seems to have been dabbling in the Mind Magic's. Many will argue that the Mind Magic's are closely linked to the Dark Arts, however I do not think that is the case at all - as my father was once rumoured to have said, "There is no good or evil, there is only power" I'll leave off the, "and those too weak to seek it" part as that has no bearing on this situation whatsoever or any situation if one thinks about it. But for the first part, I have to believe he is right - in this instant he has to be right for my sake.

Anyway, the book is simply entitled _Mind Magic - Your Guide through the Unexplained and the Unknown_. This book is the most comprehensive survey about all things relating to the mind arts, it's amazing! The unknown wizard who wrote this probably wanted to remain anonymous as it delves into things so deeply and add to that he more than likely would have been arrested if he had published it with his name attached. From now on, I am going to refer to him as The Author.

The Author has an introduction where he states that, "When you are attempting to learn the Mind Arts, you first must and foremost orientate your mind" and that, "Your mind is like a muscle, it needs preparation and training to make it strong". This all takes awhile, I don't have that much time. However, given who my father is (who naturally has a strong mind) I am willing to bet and am hoping that my mind is as strong.

The Author than talks about what will be covered in the book such as; the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind; the ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception; the ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical, mental, and spiritual damage and influence; the ability to sense emotions and be able to control the emotions of others; and the ability to perform Legilimency and Occlumency - it's counterpart.

This is truly amazing, but I can now see why some people would consider the Mind Arts closely related to the Dark Arts - some of it's characteristics such as the ability to control the feelings of others and the ability to manipulate any kind of object with the mind alone, plus Legilimency, is enough to warrant caution. Especially the controlling of objects, considering anything can be considered an object, from an animate object to a living being. I wonder if this applies to magic as well? Can forms of magic be considered objects? And if so, if I can master this one aspect of the Mind Magic's it can be assured that I will be able to escape my rooms by manipulating the wards on my door...dear old father won't even know what hit him, when he finds me gone...

However, this type of magic seems really hard learn, a word of caution to the reader from The Author states, "If you have little patience to gradually develop the Mind Arts there is without a doubt you will either end up mentally incompetent," Well he could have just said insane, "or dead." I guess that does it then, this is an avenue that I cannot take directly, I do not have the time to learn it, but perhaps I can take inspiration from it instead. I know that accidental magic happens when a witch or wizard gets really upset, I wonder if I can somehow tap into that wild magic on purpose and then here is where the borrowed inspiration comes into the equation - I wonder after I have done that, that then I can direct or manipulate it into doing what I want, yes it seems plausible. Well I am going to see if this actually works, cheerio!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, first entry done. This is a first for me, writing in first person is usually not my style. With the last diary entry, I borrowed the concept that magic _**"**_ ** _will still manifest itself subconsciously in moments of strong apprehension, fear or anger_ "** from the lovely J.K. Rowling, however I also took note of this piece of info as well, **" _While this reaction is usually uncontrollable, Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, was able to make things move without touching them, make animals do what he wanted without training them, make bad things happen to people who annoyed him or make them hurt if he wanted to, when he was a young child, apparently intentionally_ "** and that Harry's mum Lily was **" _able to guide and control the blooming of a flower by wanting to_**. **"** I really love reviews, who doesn't? So please Review and tell me what you think, I thank you in advance.


End file.
